


У смерти синий взгляд

by Shax_r



Series: Записки самоубийцы [1]
Category: Elisabeth (Toho Stage)
Genre: Gen, Psychodelia, Retelling, mindflow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: Пересказ некоторых событий, освещенных в мюзикле. Боль, тлен, бзхднст.Или что было бы, если б Рудольф еще в детстве нашел заначку с ЛСД.





	У смерти синий взгляд

**Author's Note:**

> Раз люди кончают самоубийством – значит, существует нечто, что хуже чем смерть. Поэтому-то и пробирает до костей, когда читаешь о самоубийстве: страшен не тощий труп, болтающийся на оконной решетке, а то, что происходило в сердце за мгновение до этого.  
> (с) Симона де Бовуар

Смерть – это одиночество. Пустые темные коридоры Лаксенбургского замка. Как в старых книжках. Тяжелых романах из большой библиотеки, в которой пахнет бумагой и гарью от свечей. И тонко, неуловимо – сырой землей. В книжках много таких замков: величественных и мрачных, давящих своей громадой на несчастных обитателей. В них всегда случается что-то страшное.

Здесь все не так. Здесь просторно и светло, никто не экономит на свечах.

Холод, пыль, паутина – их нет.

Но они есть. Это их видит Рудольф Габсбург вместо толпы слуг и гувернеров, фрейлин, придворных, гостей. Разноцветный потертый ковер, каждая ворсинка которого – живой человек, на глазах зарастает мхом.

Люди – никто.

Среди них выделяется только один силуэт, подернутый голубоватой дымкой, – тот, который почти невозможно поймать. Он ускользает. Сегодня – за портьерой, завтра – в окружении тонких паучьих ножек, запутавшихся в пыльном бархате и атласных лентах. Силуэт манит, но до него не добежать. Не дозваться.

И смерть.

У Смерти лицо человека. Не голый череп. Не изборожденная морщинами посмертная маска старика с косой наперевес. Смерть – красивый молодой мужчина. У него даже имя есть – Дер Тод. Господин Смерть. Он не похож на видение из горячечного бреда – он из плоти и крови. Он осязаем. Его можно коснуться – и почувствовать холодную, но не остывшую человеческую кожу. Его можно позвать по имени – и он улыбнется. Так улыбается человек.

Смерть любопытен. Он склоняет голову с боку на бок, как хищная птица, с неподдельным интересом рассматривая… кого? Его? Рудольф не понимает. Человек напротив – одет совсем не так, у него нет паучьих лапок и крылышек, как у моли, затянутых в тяжелую парчу и мертвое кружево. Он выделяется среди пыли. Как и тот неуловимый призрак, который Рудольф безуспешно ищет в огромном замке. Но призрак ускользает. Смерть – протягивает руку. Призрак равнодушен – Смерть внимает. Призрак исчезает на рассвете – Смерть приходит, когда садится солнце. Призрак всегда уверен и знает, что делать, – Смерть… Растерян. Они – одно целое. Они – друзья. Правда? Смерть говорит, что так и есть. Смерть сам идет навстречу, и уже почти…

Еще рано.

Рудольф ищет свой неуловимый призрак. Но находит Тода.

Он – свой.

* * *

Семья – чужая.

Праздник лицемерия. Отец ненавидит сына. Сын ненавидит отца. Мать… уже давно ничего не чувствует к обоим. Сестры… и им все равно.

Смерть – это уже семейное. Он всегда незримо где-то рядом. Подкрадывается с каждым годом все ближе. Сужает западню, в которую они попали просто по факту своего рождения. Он уже забрал многих – но это меньше, чем причитается ему по праву. Можно сбежать на другой континент. Можно увлечься наукой, доказывая всем и каждому, что все мистическое – лишь плод воспаленного сознания. Не доказать только тому, кому в затылок дышит сама смерть.

Себе.

Можно уйти в политику – и тяжелый ледяной взгляд за спиной навсегда станет верным спутником.

Смерть бывает разной. Умирают не только люди. Умирает любовь. Умирает уважение. Умирает то немногое, что делало семью – семьей. Остался лишь ее призрак. Пустая оболочка, колеблемая ветром. Хрупкая и полупрозрачная, как кокон шелкопряда. Бросить в воду, прогреть, – и разрушится невидимая клейковина, связывающая воедино тончайшую нить.

Не семья.

Одна видимость.

Лгун. Трус. Не может набраться мужества даже на то, чтобы выступить в открытую. Тогда-то пути назад уже не будет. Тогда или ты – или они.

Два упрямца. Упертые бараны, которым не хватает смелости сделать еще один шаг, чтобы окончательно разрушить хрупкое равновесие и подчинить оппонента, – но хватает глупости топтаться на одном месте, исходя желчью.

Это страшно. Действительно страшно, когда лжешь в глаза человеку, которого по-прежнему любишь. Рудольф любит отца. Своенравного, высокомерного, консервативного и упрямого, – любит. Это в пятнадцать бывает ненависть на всю жизнь за то, что не взяли на охоту.

Когда ему уже под тридцать – любит. Седину в пышных бакенбардах, хриплый голос, тяжелый и такой усталый взгляд. Любит. И ненавидит от этого еще сильнее. Хочет помочь, защитить, подсказать, как лучше, – и встречает глухую стену непонимания. Ее можно сломать. Наверное. Однажды.

Но где взять столько терпения? Где взять столько времени? Как сдержать себя, как не допустить провала? Как смотреть в эти родные глаза – и видеть беспощадную иссиня-черную пустоту?

Как можно спокойно стоять и наблюдать, как тот, кого ты любишь, губит то, что ты любишь? Как спасти их всех?

Кого защищать в первую очередь? Кого спасать? Кем пожертвовать? Рудольф уже давно все решил, потому и действовал столько отчаянно, порой необдуманно. Только где взять столько смелости, чтобы сознаться? Не другим. Не отцу. Самому себе.

Ненависть. Ее слишком много вокруг. Ею пропитался воздух, в котором вязнут обличающие голоса людей. Даже голос отца. В нем тоже – ненависть. Обвинение. Хлесткие упреки, которые он не заслужил. Больно и несправедливо. Как просто было бы бросить все и всех, взять волю в кулак и начать действовать так, как подсказывает разум. Перестать метаться, отринуть привязанности, забыть обо всем, кроме чувства долга. Он ведь… будущий император.

Рудольф слышит шепот. На грани слышимости и от того – перекрывающий самый громкий вскрик задыхающейся реальности.

Смерть медленно сжимает свои кольца вокруг. Ему торопиться некуда.

* * *

У смерти синий взгляд. Хотя глаза-то у Тода серые. Переливаются от светло-серебристого до почти черного антрацитового, но неизменно – с холодным отблеском, будто вместо слизистой у него расплавленный свинец. А вот взгляд – синий. Такого кристально чистого цвета, какой не присущ даже ясному зимнему небу. Искрящийся синий цвет, пронизанный сетью льдисто-голубых, почти белых прожилок. Как иней, вырисовывающий замысловатые узоры на окне.

Такой осязаемый взгляд – в нем целая жизнь. Несчетное множество жизней, застывших в кристальной синеве, как мухи в янтаре. Такой взгляд не может принадлежать человеку.

И все же перед Рудольфом – человек. Снова. К нему можно прикоснуться, можно провести пальцами по грубоватой излохмаченной ткани – она теплая. Обычная. Можно даже осмелеть – и дотронуться до кожи.

Но страшно.

Смерть тянется сам – бесцеремонно хватает за плечо, за руку. Будто все может себе позволить. Может. Смерть здесь – хозяин. Играется. Отпускает, отталкивает – и тут же ловит, заставляет едва ли не упасть к себе в объятия. Никуда ты не скроешься, мальчик. Смерть тоже чего-то хочет от него. Пришел забрать? Так зачем медлит?

Хуже. Хочет помочь.

Хочется сбежать. Скрыться в своем уютном мирке, где есть ненависть и боль – но зато все понятно. Привычно. Даже дуновение холода за спиной – привычно. Это всего лишь сквозняк. Это всего лишь плод разыгравшегося воображения. Это всего лишь следствие переутомления и бессонницы. Бутылка вина, красивая женщина и…

Не поможет.

Смерть реален.

Смерть говорит то, что Рудольф боится услышать. Нет, не упрекает явно в безволии и слабости. Но насмехается. Дразнится. Раззадоривает. Еще немного – и отвесит оплеуху, как капризничающему подростку. Это злит. Он уже не подросток. Он не стерпит такого обращения. Но терпит. Потому что страшно.

Смерть говорит то, что Рудольф хочет услышать. Озвучивает его собственные мысли, будто и сам считает так же. Будто смог залезть к нему в голову и постепенно, как по ниточке, вытащить наружу самое сокровенное. Расчехлить. Выпотрошить.

Неважно.

Читать мысли невозможно. И лгать… Смерть не лжет. Если он так говорит – значит, это правда. Значит, сама смерть согласна с ним и поддерживает его. Значит, он в принципе не может быть не прав.

К Смерти тянет. Как к старому другу. Как к самому близкому. Как к единственному, кому хочется довериться. Крепко сжать протянутую ладонь. Обнять. Ему можно рассказать. Он услышит и поймет. Он не осудит.

Ничего ведь нет страшного в том, чтобы искать понимание и поддержку? Рудольф ищет. И находит.

Сомнение сменяется решимостью. Страх… Ему незачем бояться своего единственного друга. Страха больше нет. Он свернулся клубочком где-то в глубине сознания, где-то на самом дне, затравленный, забитый, выжидающий.

Выпрямить спину. Посмотреть в глаза.

Соблазн слишком силен. Стоит только протянуть руку – и взять то, что принадлежит по праву. Подчинить. Забыться. Разве это не будет правильным?

У Смерти синий взгляд. Цвета благородной дворянской крови. Цвета военных мундиров Австрии. Самого королевского из цветов.

Смерть спрашивает.

Рудольф отвечает.

* * *

Смерть дает надежду.

Он не один. Нет, не так… _Они_ не одни. Их много. Таких же, как он сам. Вместе они смогут все. Больше не нужно убегать и прятаться. Больше не нужно прикрываться чужим именем, опускать глаза и замирать, когда тебя заставляют отвечать прямо.

Надежда – в глазах людей. Надежда и преданность. Они верят ему. Они пойдут за ним, потому что он – _их_ Император. Единственный, кто сможет добиться справедливости, дать им не призрачный, а вполне реальный шанс на светлое будущее. Взгляды полны решимости, стоит ему только посмотреть на них. Неужели это все благодаря ему?

Теперь не отпереться. Не сбежать. Не только не нужно – невозможно. Он трус. Но не предатель, чтобы повернуть вспять, когда цель так близка. Они ему не дадут.

Подданные – отражение своего Императора. В вязком воздухе голоса сливаются в единый гул, десятки пар глаз горят общим на всех пламенем. Поток кружится, завихряется, проникает в мозг и лишает рассудка. Это не его внутренний голос. Это кто-то другие… кто-то другой. Знакомый. Близкий. Пугающий и манящий. Страх недовольно ворочается где-то в подкорке, но его слабый писк безнадежно тонет в бархатистом шепоте, сулящем главное. Власть. Свободу.

Избавление.

Голова кружится, но голос тверд. Он видит лица – множество лиц. На него и только на него устремлены вдохновленные взгляды. И пустые глазницы. Кто это? _Что_ это? В пестрой толпе – будто скопище маленьких черных дыр.

Не имеет значения. Это всего лишь действие эйфории.

Первый шаг сделан. Первый и самый трудный – переступить через себя. Теперь нужно только выйти вперед. Забрать то, что причитается ему по праву рождения… нет, по справедливости. Только он достоин. Только он поведет за собой людей.

Протянуть руку к золотым оковам – три массивные дуги, такие тяжелые с виду. Неподъемные. Непосильные. И невесомые – стоит им только оказаться на твоей голове.

Еще совсем немного… еще один рывок через сизую пелену порохового дыма…

* * *

Смерть забирает все.

Надежду. Глупость-то какая… Какое светлое будущее? В этой стране? В этой жизни? Вот оно, ваше будущее, – задыхается, корчится в пыли, истекает кровью. И бьется в агонии под каблуком какого-то равнодушного солдафона. У него перерезано горло. Связаны руки. Оно может только смотреть – и не видеть ничего, кроме своей смерти.

Фамильную честь. Позор – носить имя тех, кто своими же руками копает себе могилу. Но другого имени у него нет. А теперь – нет и этого. Просто набор звуков, который слетает с губ и растворяется в воздухе. Угасает. Ничего не значащее слово.

Даже семью. А была ли семья? Этот человек в черном мундире с пустыми глазами – разве когда-то он был родным? Очертания дрожат и расплываются. Не был. Это всего лишь видение. Никогда не был. Этот милый сердцу призрак под черной вуалью – он такой же пыльный и равнодушный. Он отступает назад, склоняет голову – и вмиг рассыпается в прах. Как и не существовал вовсе.

Смерть забрал все.

Будущего нет. Прошлое оседает на ладонях хлопьями синеватого пепла. И вот на это Рудольф хотел быть похожим?

Хотел.

Тридцать лет гнался за им же самим выдуманным образом. За теплой и родной плотью иллюзий, надежно скрывшей уродливый чужой скелет действительности. То немногое светлое, что оставалось в его памяти, что хоть как-то держало на плаву, – плод его жалкого воображения. Попытка убедить самого себя, что он хоть кому-то был нужен.

А сейчас скелет обнажился. Почернел. И разлетелся в пыль.

Какой же он все-таки слабак.

Последняя безумная и безнадежная попытка прорваться, дотянуться до своего идеала. Может быть, все не так плохо? Может быть, на его призыв ответят? Не бывает такого, чтобы человек был один в целом мире.

Бывает.

Липкие нити отчаяния проникают под одежду. Под кожу. Обволакивают тончайшей паутинкой, высасывают последние силы, не дают сопротивляться. Да и как вообще можно противостоять им, если больше ничего не осталось?

Слабый. Потерянный. Сломленный. Таким он никому не нужен.

Нужен. Но только одному.

* * *

У Смерти синий взгляд. Самого благородного из цветов. И Смерть благороден, Смерть держит свое слово и никогда не забывает тех, кто однажды протянул ему руку. Никогда не оставляет. Никогда не дает сбежать.

Смерть манит. Нет, даже не так – Смерть _приказывает_. Он так долго выжидал, столько времени сидел в засаде, что сейчас уже начинает терять терпение. Хотя нет. Уж чего, а терпения извечному существу точно не занимать. Просто сейчас ему нет нужды притворяться. Скрывать свое истинное лицо. Расшаркиваться перед жалким человечишкой, срок которого уже давно вышел.

Холодно. В январские морозы без мундира холодно даже в отапливаемом помещении. Хотя причем тут морозы? Это Смерть. Это его присутствие, раньше почти неощутимое, наполняет замок. Так он дает понять, кто тут настоящий хозяин.

Торжествует. Зачем пришел? Утешить? Или всего лишь откликнулся на призыв? Конечно. Это Рудольф сам тянется к нему. Сам ищет встречи. На границе здравого смысла, балансируя между чувствами и рассудком, все еще живет безумная надежда снова обрести понимание. Снова ощутить чье-то надежное плечо.

Пальцы сами собой соскальзывают с гладкой холодной ткани.

Себя-то не обманывай.

Смерть и не собирался снова вытаскивать его за шиворот. Один раз уже дал шанс вознестись – или наоборот, первый толчок к падению. Большего – не позволено. Пора заплатить.

Нет. Страшно. Страшно жить – а умирать вдвойне страшней. Убежать. Скрыться. Те же пустые глаза вокруг – как и тогда. Они пугают. Они зачитывают ему смертный приговор. Они молчат – но в их оглушительном молчании слышно – ты сам этого хотел.

Хотел. На краю адской пропасти отчаяния он один. Семья, друзья, любовницы – они остались там, на другой стороне невидимой, но непроницаемой стены. Здесь есть только Смерть. И он потянет вниз.

Что ждет там, за гранью? Неизвестность пугает. Но… Здесь-то что осталось? Позор. Одиночество. Пустота. Взгляды, в которых насмешка больше не будет прятаться под вуалью подобострастия. Проклятый наследник проклятого рода Габсбургов. Нет. Потерянный растрепанный мальчишка. Перед лицом смерти мы все одинаковы.

Пора обрести наконец столь желанный покой. Сделать шаг навстречу. Смерть выжидает. Знает, что к нему все равно придут. Приползут на коленях, выпрашивая последнюю милость. А он еще подумает. Помедлит. Помучает свою жертву, отчаянно рвущуюся к нему, цепляющуюся из последних сил за полы плаща. Какое восхитительное зрелище.

В висках стучит. Величественные стены Майерлинга срываются в кружащем танце, на глазах обрастая мхом и плесенью. Бежать по краю пропасти – не спастись и не сорваться, в смятении и ожидании неизбежного.

Умирать страшно. Жить – еще страшнее.

Даже сейчас он чувствует себя марионеткой в чужих руках. Ну и что, что противостояние заведомо проигрышно? Тод обыграл все так, что теперь его жертва сама же хочет прийти к нему. Совершенно искренне хочет.

Придет. Никуда не денется. Но у жертвы есть жалкая попытка сказать свое последнее слово. Хотя бы сейчас, когда все уже решено, очертя голову, сделать заключительный рывок. То, чего от него не ждут. Револьвер. Револьвер? Не то! Все не то! Смерть совсем рядом – стоит только протянуть руку.

И Рудольф протянет. Силясь доказать, что, несмотря на все интриги Смерти, – пришел к нему сам. Добровольно. Осознанно. И этот последний жалкий поцелуй – тоже осознан. Слышишь меня?

Ему можно. Он всего лишь глупый человечишка.

Смерть больше не похож на человека. Он пахнет сырой землей, ладаном, замшелыми замковыми стенами. Паутиной. Пылью. И совсем немного – оружейным маслом. Там, за гранью, будет пахнуть так же.

У Смерти синий взгляд. Как тонкий хрупкий лед над текущей водой – с такими же белыми трещинками. Иногда у мертвецов белки глаз становятся голубоватыми. Красивый цвет.

Вспомнил.

Сейчас у него – такие же глаза.


End file.
